the old friend
by amanda young rocks
Summary: after an argument with john amanda goes out and ends up bumping in to an old friend but how will things go for her PLZ PLZ Read and Reveiw


Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SAW FRANCHISE I MAKE THESE STORIES UP FOR FUN AND TO STOP ME GETTING BORED LOL!

" I just don't trust him john seriously I don't" Amanda stated out loud as john sat down opposite her " what makes you not trust him then Amanda?" john sighed as he picked up a book off the table and began to read it "well a number of things make me not trust him like when I asked him where he had been for the unexplained four hours missing he said

went to see a friend but I just found out he was at the police station." John lowered his book and gave Amanda the stare she couldn't look him in the eyes "Amanda you know I don't appreciate it when you follow innocent people of whom im not using in one of my tests. Any way he was at work."

Amanda's eyes widened at the mention of this she gave john a shocked look "why did you bring him here john! He's a fucking cop! Can't you see he is a plant! I trusted you." Amanda gets up and starts to walk away john stands up "Amanda! He's our plant he is on our side no doubt because he has been giving us the information we needed."

Amanda turned to face john "yeah? Well fuck him." She walks out the door and grabs her jacket john walks to the door way "where are you going then?" he asked her quietly

"Out. Want any thing from the super market?" she replied quickly grabbing her rucksack and putting it on "could you get me some apples, strawberries and what ever other fruit you would like please Amanda." Amanda smiled and left.

Amanda walked down a dark empty abandoned street she looked behind her every so often to make sure no one was following her as she turned the corner she heard foot steps

Behind her she turns to see nobody is there she turns back round to see a hooded figure stood less than 5 ft away from her "Amanda?" spoke the figure in a gruff harsh voice that made Amanda jump but tried to remain cool "yeah who wants to know?" she replied in a tough style even though she was petrified at this particular moment in time. The figure removed the hood to reveal the majorly scarred flesh on the guys face.

Amanda stares on in disbelief "so you do remember me?" said the guy with a sadistic gap filled smile on his horribly scarred face "Cecil? It can't be your dead!" Amanda said nervously as she backed away slowly but it didn't get her any further away from him because he just walked towards her "yeah? Well I thought so too cause someone grassed on me for what happened to Jill's baby now I wonder who that was?" Cecil stated knowing Amanda would react the way he wanted. "I-I didn't grass on you I-I'd never do that!" Amanda replied near on crying because she knows what Cecil was like when he was seriously pissed off as that. Amanda takes one more step back and has backed completely in to a wall her eyes widened with fear as Cecil closes in towards her.

"Amanda I know it was you because Jill said she didn't remember who done it and you were the only other person there!" Cecil spat making Amanda jump as he smacked the wall beside her head Amanda tried to move side ways but she felt Cecil grab her by the throat "Get the fuck off me! I did not fucking grass on you how you say that man!" Amanda spat back as Cecil tightened his grip on her throat to the verge of her beginning to struggle for air. "Pathetic. You're just pathetic Amanda. Ever since you went clean you are just another goodie-goodie!" said Cecil "I want to help you Mandy this person you have become is not you please let me help you."

Amanda tries to loosen his grip her eyes widen when Cecil pulls a syringe out of his pocket he holds it front of Amanda's face "Remember this guy huh? Its you're old friend." He takes the cover off of the needle Amanda struggled even harder to get away from the needle "No, No, No! Please Cecil don't do this!" Amanda pleaded between chokes as he brings the needle closer to her neck it was less than 10 millimeters away from her jugular when suddenly Amanda clicked and realized that she still had a chance

"You know what Cecil?" she said sarcastically "what?" he replied Amanda smiled sarcastically as she brought her knee swiftly up to meet his nuts he let her go to hold himself in agony Amanda bends down to his level " I don't take kindly to people trying to kill me and here's a reminder" she stated as she raised her fist Cecil's eyes widened as she brought it slamming in to his nose with a sickening crunch as his nasal bone shattered and blood ran freely out of his nose Amanda took off down the road as Cecil was regaining his balance.

Meanwhile five minutes down the road Detective Mark Hoffman has just came out of the local supermarket with a bottle of wine and a card he seemed kind of nervous as he recited what he was going to say "… I'm sorry for acting like a complete asshole to you and I hope we can get along for johns sake even if you probably hate me…" he nervously recited his cell phone began to ring "John! Now what do I owe this surprise?" answered hoffman jokingly " ... sorry I was just joking wassup?... nope I haven't seen Amanda I'll keep an eye out for her ok bye." He hung up and started to get back in to his car when suddenly Amanda sprints past him closely pursued by a bloody faced Cecil "what the hell?" exclaimed a supprised hoffman "guess I better help her" hoffman sighed as he took off after them.

Hoffman ran down the street after a few minutes he had lost them in to the darkness hoffman grabbed his cell phone and dialed Johns number. John answered.

"_Hello?"_

"_john it's me mark we got a problem."_

"_what kind of problem mark?" _

" _I just saw Amanda she was being chased."_

" _what did this guy look like?"_

"_he's about 5ft7 dark hair and a scarred face"_

"…"

"_John?"_

"_Christ mark! you HAVE TO find her before it's to late it's Cecil he will kill her!"_

"_Will do bye." _

Hoffman carefully walked down the street and around the corner to see Amanda stood over a downed Cecil who has had his leg broken by Amanda holding a chipped baseball bat to his leg she looked behindher to see hoffman "glad you could make it mark just in time to see what this pathetic asshole has got to say for him self" she said coldly cecil cried in agony as she placed her foot on his leg applying pressure. " Fuck you bitch!" Cecil cried withagony Amanda smiled sadistically as she smashed the bat dowm on to his other leg a sickening crunch came from that as his other leg broke cecil screamed in agony "god please kill me!" he cried.

Hoffman watched speechlessly as Amanda took the bat to Cecils collar bones and hands he was completely helpless Amanda knelt next to him "now listen to me you motherfucker I did NOT kill jill's baby. YOU did YOU killed Gideon Not me so you better get that into your thick head." She spat she tood up and began to walk away " I….I didn't kill the baby you did because your daddy NEVER loved you and you can't bear people being happy you twisted little bitch!" Cecil spat evilly, Amanda turned to face him she walked over to him and raised the bat over her shoulder with both hands her eyes filled with anger as she brought the bat slamming in to his head and done so again and again and again until she knew he was dead.

She turned to face hoffman who walked towards her "c'mon lets go home" he said sympathetically putting his hand on amanda's shoulder "Im sorry for all that I have said mark I didn't know" he hugged he and led her away to go home….

PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R ITS ALL I ASK LOVE YA'LL x AYRx


End file.
